


New Year's Kisses

by StoneCatcher



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Gen, It's totally pg13 I swear, M/M, New Years, Shenanigans, Very slight rewind and chromedome, focus is on Eject and frenzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneCatcher/pseuds/StoneCatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this tumblr ask box prompt: "Leave an “Yahoo Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about the specified characters celebrating something [feel free to specify.]"</p><p>Decided to go for a new year's theme, since new years was only a few days ago. <br/>Just some mild fluff between Eject and Frenzy. Nothing more than kisses. And slight drunken-ness. </p><p>Rewind and Chromedome are mentioned but yeah they don't do much. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Kisses

It seemed almost mundane, to watch the ball drop on New Years. But, that's what many Cybertronian's were doing this night, gathered around with high-grade and festive hats. It was the first official “new year” since the war had been declared over, and as mundane as it seemed, it was a relief to many. It had been a long time, since frivolous holidays and celebrations were, well, celebrated since the war had begun.   
It was good to just settle down, kick back, and enjoy life. 

“Ya realize ya look completely moronic in that hat, right?” Frenzy asked Eject, eying him suspiciously.   
“Of course I do.” Eject laughed, the tinsel pouf on top of the shiny party had wiggling as he did so. “But, it's fun! You should put one on, yanno, in the spirit of things.”   
“I gots plenty of festive spirit without a dumb hat, thanks.” The 'Con rolled his optics. Still, he had to smile at the other's enthusiasm, and really, he couldn't out right blame Eject.   
Speaking of which, the blue and orange cassette tore off, shouting an apology back at Frenzy, probably going off to find his twin. Frenzy shrugged, sipping at his high-grade, which was in a ridiculous shaped glass – all for the holiday – and watched the large viz-screen, displaying the huge party in upper Iacon. 

There were balloons and parades, music and confetti, refreshments and of course, the chance to be on live TV. Frenzy just pitied the guy who had to clean up after all the over-charged party-goers after the ball dropped, and everyone went home. 

It wasn't too long later that Eject returned, much more charged than before, with his twin, and his twin's mate, in tow. He was chattering excitedly to Rewind and – whatever the fellow's name was – about how they had to all watch the ball together. Rewind agreed with equal gusto, seating himself beside Eject, who was squished happily between his twin and Frenzy. Rumble managed to meander his way over, seating himself on Frenzy's other side, with a mech that he recognized, but didn't really know.   
All around him were cassettes, buzzing with excitement and anticipation. And then there was Tinroof, or, whatever his Primus-forsaken name was, kind of looking out of place, holding onto Rewind's servo. And then they were all counting, loudly, Eject the loudest.   
He elbowed Frenzy, grinning from audial to audial, until he too had to smile and count along, albeit with a bit less excited gusto. 

When the ball dropped, noise makers and confetti poppers we set off all around the room, along with an uproar of cheers. Eject grabbed Frenzy's faceplates, roughly mashing their lips together in a heated kiss. And, from what black and red 'Con could see, many others were partaking in the same activity.   
“What was 'at for?” Frenzy asked when they finally broke apart. “I mean, not like I mind or nothin'.” He added quickly, when a death glare came his way, via Rewind. 

“Don't you know it's good luck to kiss someone on New Years? Ya big dummy.” Eject grinned, knocking his knuckles against Frenzy's helm.   
“Yeah, ya big dummy!” Rumble added helpfully, slugging him in the shoulder before chasing off after the mech he'd been with. Well, it seemed kisses weren't the only kind of luck his twin was after this evening. 

~~~

The crowd finally dissipated, and everyone said their goodbyes, heading their separate ways. Frenzy had an arm slung around Eject's waist, the blue cassette staggering a bit, still a smidgen on the obnoxiously cheerful side. Once back to their little flat, on the cheaper side of town, Frenzy carried Eject up to their room and set him in the berth.  
He had to laugh at his fellow cassette's drunk stupor as they curled up together on the berth, Eject tiredly singing what Frenzy could only assume to be celebratory sports rally songs from Earth, until he fell into recharge.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the mech that Frenzy can't name, aka Tinroof, is Chromedome. Just so ya know.


End file.
